7 Days
by dakinevamp
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee want to finally go all the way, but Nessie is making Jake wait until she is 17. Only 7 days away. 7 LONG days. "I'm a Cocktease" Contest Entry.
1. Chapter 1

**7 Days**

**She's A Cock Tease**

**A Twilight Teasing Story**

**Rated: M (duh)**

**Pairing: Jacob/Renesmee**

**Human Or Vampire: HALF BREED BITCH!**

_******************************************************************************_

"Jacob, Jacob. Please we have to stop."

As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't go against her will. Because she was the love of my existence, the reason for me being on this earth. She was the reason why I still stuck around stupid, reeking bloodsuckers all the damn time.

_Well, Bella wasn't so bad. And Doc was nice to sit down and talk to occasionally. But the rest of them annoyed the crap outta me._

So reluctantly, I pulled away from that delicious neck I had been nuzzling up until a moment ago. Leaning away with a groan, I felt Nessie's hands fall from my hair. I flopped down onto my bed and exhaled loudly. I was horny as fuck and I was yet again being blue balled for what seemed like the trillionth time.

"Ok, fine. Just…just…give me a minute." I winced as I tried to make the Big Bad Wolf stop huffing and puffing.

_But he never did get to blow the house down in that story did he? Oh fuck me, I KNOW that ain't gonna happen. I won't allow it. I want her too damn bad._

Of course I would never force Nessie into something she didn't want to do.

_Heavily persuade? Maybe. Force? No. __I would wait forever before I did that._

I took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I know it's hard, no pun intended, but I really want to wait until I turn 17."

Nessie stroked my face apologetically.

"Well, Doc says that you will technically be matured mentally and physically," My eyes raked over her body hungrily, "to be old enough as 17 in about a week. I can wait that long for you. It won't be so horrible." I tried to smile, it felt painful.

"Aw, thanks Jake. I love you so much and I can't express how much I'm glad you are taking my feelings to heart."

She pecked me lightly on the cheek and started to get up, straightening her mussed clothing and fixing her hair. We were just in the middle of a heavy petting session when Nessie's conscious had gotten a hold of her, yet again.

_That seems to be happening a lot more frequently these past few days._

I sat there trying to breath and control my ardor but it wasn't working like usual. Which only meant one thing, I needed to phase. It was kinda like my version of a cold shower. I could ignore my human hormones and focus on just running. Which is what I _definitely _needed to do right now.

So with another groan I rolled out of my too small bed and walked over to my girlfriend and soul mate. Bending over and kissing her on the back of the neck, I whispered in her ear, "You know I love you and I can't wait for next week to roll around. But right now I need to go run, so would it be alright if I let you drive the Rabbit home? I can run and pick it up when I see you later on tonight."

"That's fine Jake. I understand and I'm sorry again for making you do this." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I didn't deserve her.

She sighed and leaned against my naked chest. I never wore shirts now, I wondered if I even owned any anymore. If I did Nessie had probably stolen them to wear as nightshirts by now. Something about my "woodsy smell". Whatever that was.

_Now if you want to talk about smell, all I had to do was breath down Nessie's neck and the pheromones that wafted off of her made me drunk with arousal. SHE SMELLED SO DAMN GOOD!!!_

I had to get out of here before I attacked her like the primal animal I was. She was my territory and every inch of me ached to claim her as my own fully. We had yet to even get passed more than a t-shirt off. She always fed me the same speech about how "you can't control your thoughts around Daddy and I know that I would die of embarrassment if he knew what we were doing" So we kept it strictly rated PG-13.

_For now. 7 more days and I can do whatever I want to her body. I can't wait._

But I'm gonna have to. She has this stupid thing about being the same age as me, since I'm not going to age past 17 she wanted to wait to make our relationship whole until we were both the same age. Which sounded like a load of crap to me. I look and have matured to 25 basically, and she wasn't going to stop developing until around that time too so I don't understand her reasoning. But I go along with it because I certainly wasn't going to wait until Carlisle said she was done maturing fully.

_Probably some bullshit Bella is spoon feeding her. __Since she was all weird about being the same age as Edward. __Whatever, it irritated the fuck outta me._

But in truth our bond had grown to a more adult level about 3 months ago. Since I imprinted on her when she was a baby I had to wait until she was grown up before we could even begin to approach that stage of our lives.

_It was worth the wait._

With a final kiss on the top of her head I walked her to the door and gave her my keys to the Rabbit.

"See you tonight baby."

"Yeah, tonight. Have a good run ok?"

I nodded and watched her walk to the car. Her hips swaying back and forth in a sensual dance I couldn't ignore. Me being a man of color I could never turn down a fine ass.

_And boy did she have one._

I moaned a little under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear it, but not really caring if she did. She knew the effect she had on me.

Turning, she gave me a evil grin and dropped the keys suddenly. Licking her lips she slowly bent over to retrieve them, never taking her eyes off of me. I moaned again, louder this time, my eyes glued to the scene before me.

_What a FUCKING TEASE. God, I love her._

With a giggle she straightened up, _too fast for my liking_, and unlocked the car door. Hopping in, she started the car blew a kiss in my direction and was speeding away before I knew it.

_I should never have let Tinkerbell teach her how to drive. She is such a speed demon now. _

But at least the vamps know their cars and taught her a thing or two about them. I had no idea that she was a grease monkey until she told me what was wrong with the Rabbit one day when I couldn't get it started. I couldn't phase back for almost a full day, I was so turned on. She is so perfect for me in everyway.

I shook my head and began taking off my shorts. I really needed to blow off some steam and a run halfway to Canada would do me some good.

_7 days. Fuck._

******************************************************************************

I huffed with contentment as I ran through the forest. The trees flew past me at an incredible speed. It felt amazing to run. Now, I loved Renesmee so much I could hardly breath, but at times I needed to get away from human life and let my animal side take over. It was so much easier to ignore my human feelings and instead just feel the nature under my paws. I mean of course I was never fully alone. I had the rest of my pack to deal with whenever I phased. But they usually kept to themselves or phased back to human if I was upset…or horny. Especially then. They didn't want to hear what I was thinking anymore than I did them.

As I ran through the deep forest I began to daydream about the woman in question. My Nessie.

_She was wearing a short skirt as she leaned over my kitchen table to pick up our dirty dishes. I walked into the room and stopped dead in my tracks. A wolfish grin broke out across my face as I looked at the sight before me. _

_She had no idea what she was putting on display for me and I was loving every minute of it._

_I stared hungrily at her creamy white legs, my eyes slowly moving upward taking in all her glory. I stopped when I saw the curve of her cheeks begin. Her skirt was riding up so they were peeking out of the bottom. I adjusted my now tight jeans. She was so fucking hot. I could practically see myself bending her over the table and taking her right then and there._

_This image in my head led me over to where she was standing. I slowly lifted up her skirt and placed my scorching palms on the thing I wanted so badly. I squeezed that amazing ass of hers and smacked it lightly. She moaned my name under her breath. Making me smile evilly._

_I reached under her and stroked her hot center through her lacy underwear, feeling her begin to soak through them. She moaned loudly._

"_Jake, what are you doing?"_

_I just replied by leaning over her and growling into her ear like the wolf I was. I pressed my hand harder into her core and heard her gasp. I grew harder by the second. My growl became louder and more pronounced, making her shiver with delight._

I wolf-chuckled turning towards a creek I knew was nearby. I wanted to sit down and enjoy the rest of this and I couldn't do it and run at the same time.

Renesmee had once told me that when I acted extra carnal and primitive with her, it turned her on a lot.

"I like your animal side. It's super sexy." she had said.

I chuckled again laying down on a grassy bank next to the small creek. Resting my head on my paws, I closed my eyes.

Time to get back to my Ness.

_I removed my hand and grinded my hips into hers. Her whimper at the loss of my hand soon turned into a groan of pleasure when she felt my arousal pressed against her. She rubbed her glorious ass against my covered erection, returning the favor._

"_Do you feel what you do to me Ness? God you're amazing. I want you so bad." My breathing was becoming difficult, I could feel my dick straining against my pants._

_I craved release. Now._

"_Jake…please." she whispered tilting her head back to look at me. _

_Looking down I stared into her deep brown eyes. They were darkened with lust and my heart sped up._

_Taking that as permission I spun her around and in one swift movement I had her soaked panties aside and a russet finger thrust into her. I groaned into her shoulder, kissing her neck._

_God she felt so damn GOOD! I never imagined it to be this great. She was so hot and wet and tight and just…just…fucking PERFECT!_

"_Oh my God Ness. You feel fucking amazing." _

_I bit and nibbled on her neck exciting whispers of my name and little breathy gasps from her. I could practically taste the arousal coming off her. It drove me wild with lust._

_Leaning in, Nessie placed kisses along my torso puffing little moist breaths onto me every once in a while. I bit down on her neck harder making her knees collapse from under her. Taking my finger from out of her I grabbed her by her luscious bottom and lifted her up onto the table. My mouth attacked hers. She opened willing and let me take over._

That's the thing about my Nessie that I loved. She didn't like to be the dominant one. She liked to be pleased and led. She understood perfectly that I was Alpha and was therefore in charge. It wasn't a twisted or cruel thing that I forced on her, but was more like it was a submission of love. I dunno, it was a pack thing that she just got perfectly. Another reason I loved her.

_I slid my burning hands under her shirt and pulled it up over her head. I gazed down at the expanse of soft white skin and began trailing kisses down her neck, shoulders, and collar bone. Running my hands up her velvety skin I rubbed her stomach and ribs and finally reached her breasts. I palmed them through her bra and captured her moan into my mouth. My wolfish grin returned when she arched into my touch and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. She pulled roughly on my hair and moaned again when I pinched her nipple lightly through the fabric. It didn't hurt me, it just spurred me on._

"_Oh God Jake, please more…more…I need more."_

"_More what Ness? I need to hear it first."_

"_I need more of…you. NOW."_

_Smiling I nodded and slowly drew up her skirt. __Pulling down her underwear until they were off her legs, I slowly brought them up to my face and inhaled deeply. I groaned at the smell._

_"Baby, you smell fucking delicious. You know I can smell you all the way across the room when your hot. It makes me want to take you right there and never stop. Do you want that? I bet you do. I can tell. When you blush and it travels down your beautiful chest straight to your core. Yeah, I can always tell. And it makes me love you all the more because I know you are thinking the same thing and that you are mine and ONLY MINE. Do you understand that Renesmee?"_

_She nodded and whimpered. _

"_Jake, I love you. Please…I need you so bad."_

_I reached towards her but she put a hand on my chest to stop me. I looked at her, confused. She was panting heavy._

_"But we just can't right now…we need to wait. I'm not 17 yet."_

_And with that she kissed me on my cheek, jumped off the table, straightened her skirt and began to put her shirt back on. The sight of her exposed flesh being covered up again made me hate clothes all the more. I stood there, dumbstruck. _

_What just happened?_

_She held her hand out for her underwear and I pouted._

"_We have to stop? Really? Like, right now?" _

_I grabbed her and tried to pull her back towards me. She stood firm so I dropped my hands, dejected. My dick twitched, wondering where the soft body had gone._

_She nodded, a small apologetic smile on her face. The heated flush of arousal in her face starting to fade._

_I groaned with misery and frustration and handed over her underwear. She took them and began to slide them back on-_

WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK???

My eyes snapped open to the sunlight fading. I could hear crickets chirping and the birds settling down for the night.

I can't believe it.

Even in my fantasies she was a fucking tease. I could never win.

Sighing, I rose up onto all fours and turned around heading back home. But then I realized I had to go pick up my keys from Renesmee.

The bane of my existence.

The love of my life.

The tease to my cock.

I started running in the opposite direction, towards the Cullen's house. Still just as pent up as when I had phased in the first place.

_7 days. Fuck._

******************************************************************************

_A/N: Haha. Sexually frustrated werewolves are hilarious. I love Nessie's willpower in this story. I wouldn't be able to say no to that kinda game. RXR PLEASE!_


	2. AN

_A/N: OK I know you hate me. This isn't a new chapter (but there will be more after the contest is over I promise!)_

**TIME TO VOTE!**

**Please go to Ninapolitan's site and vote for me!**

I know that this story will get more response after I add on the highly anticipated _lemons_ (you horn dogs) so I'm not worried about winning or anything, but voting would be awesome! I would love if I got a vote for every review I got but that's aiming high so how about 10 votes? I'm at 3 I think and it's March 1st so you still have time.

_**VOTING ENDS ON MARCH 6**__**th**__** SO MAKE SURE TO VOTE BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT!**_

_A/N: This authors note will be deleted after the contest so don't review this or you won't be able to review the chapter I put up here instead!_

-Sam


	3. Chapter 2

_7 Days_

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: Hey guys. So the contest is over and I bombed. Haha don't worry I'm not disappointed. The winner (Going Down? By Gemmabobella) is fucking amazing. Read it, seriously. But anyway, I'm having the worst writers block when it comes to Cowboy Love, it's been 2 weeks I know don't kill me I'm working on it, so I wrote this chapter instead. I'm putting it as Complete after the next chapter only because the lemons were the whole point of it and nothing comes after that in the plot line. So enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own um, just love um._

******************************************************************************************

**JPOV**

_**Day 2**_

I stood in Doc's study reading a book on shape shifters that Carlisle had hunted down for me. It was riveting. I was learning things about my kind that I had never even begun to think about. Apparently I could expand my powers to amazing new heights, and there were even other shape shifters out there.

_Amazing._

I heard the patter of footsteps and the slow beat of a half-human heart and smiled. _Nessie. Now, SHE is amazing._ I felt her tiny hands run through my hair and scratch my scalp and I sighed, relaxing from the semi-stoop I had been reading in. Turning around, I laughed when I saw what she was doing. She was standing on a chair to reach my head. She laughed too and leaned in to kiss me. I felt her lips curve into a smile against my own and I wrapped my hands behind her and squeezed her ass, she squeaked. Laughing again I pulled away, not removing my hands, and stared into her eyes. They were full of love and something else, lust? I swallowed, hard. I needed to distract myself.

"How was shopping with Alice?"

"Super fun. I bought a bunch of clothes that I might wear on my birthday."

"Might wear?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah. We couldn't decide what outfit I should buy so we bought them all."

I shook my head. "Stupid pixies with credit cards."

She grinned.

Leaning in, she whispered against my ear, "I also bought…other…things I am going to wear, later that night. Or should I say, things I'm going to take off." She licked my ear and lightly bit my lobe. I groaned taking a firmer hold on her ass and began to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck. She smelled so amazing and I brought her body closer to mine.

"Renesmee! Dinner! Right now, Esme spent forever on it!" Bella called from the kitchen.

Ness yelped and jumped off of the chair and ran out of the room.

I groaned loudly and heard her giggle as she ran down the stairs.

_6 more days. Fuck._

******************************************************************************************

_**Day 3**_

"Hey Blondie!" I walked into the living room and saw Rosalie sitting on the couch watching some modeling show.

"What Dog?" She turned to glare at me and I grinned wolfishly.

"Where's Ness? I've been looking for her forever."

"Well, keep looking. I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. Go use that dog nose of yours." She turned back to the T.V and I just laughed. She didn't even bother me anymore but it was still fun to tease her.

"She's outside! Washing Bella's Ferrari, I think!" Alice called from upstairs.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

I walked out the front door and headed to the garage. Sure enough, there was Renesmee leaning over the hood of Bella's car scrubbing it with a soapy sponge. I stopped, my mouth hanging open, instantly hard.

_Could there be anything more hot than my girlfriend half naked, soaking wet, washing __an__ expensive car?_

_Yeah, _I answered myself mentally. _I could be fucking my soaking wet girlfriend on the hood of an expensive car._

I watched as she leaned over the hood in her bikini soaping up the hood with a sponge. It was sunny today so her skin had a slight glitter to it. I stared at her ass moving during her work up, down, up, down. I switched my gaze to her long bronze hair clinging to her wet skin in ringlets. I let out a moan as I saw her begin to scrub at a difficult dirt spot, everything started to bounce around on her and it took all my will power to not go over there, rip off that pathetic excuse of a bathing suit and fuck her until she screamed my name. Even now I couldn't help but take a few steps toward her, a low growl building in my chest.

Hearing me, she turned to face me and smiled. Throwing her sponge into a bucket of soapy water she climbed off the hood and walked over to me.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" She stood on her tip toes and tugged me down to kiss her.

"Nothin' important. Just looking for you. As usual." I pressed her wet body to mine, not caring that she got me wet.

"Mmm. You're warm." She snuggled to me for a bit, but all too soon she was leaning away.

"I have to rinse down mom's car before the soap ruins the paint. She promised to give it to me for my birthday, can you believe it?"

"Awesome. I always loved seeing you drive it. Now you can anytime you want. Now get to rinsing missy."

She threw her head back with a laugh. I admired the lines of her smooth throat glittering in the sun and felt myself growing even harder. Another aroused growl started to rumble in my chest and she met my eyes.

Licking her lips, she walked over to the hose and turned it on. She met my heated gaze once again and whispered seductively, "You wanna watch?"

I nodded slowly and began to watch the show.

_5 days. You can make it. Fuck._

******************************************************************************************

_**Day 4**_

_I can't believe I am doing this. I'm such pussy perv._

I was at my dad's and I was standing in my room, with my door locked. I was so horny and I had no way to deal with it. I hadn't masturbated in years, having no need since I could just go running. Lately that wasn't helping, and I was in pain. So here I am hiding in my old bedroom and about to crank one off like a zitty teenager experiencing his first wet dream.

_This is what having a tease as a soul mate drives you to do I guess._

I sat on my bed, shifting around, not sure how to go about this. Sighing in frustration I flicked off my light and just flopped down on my bed. I sat up and ripped my shirt off.

_It's too fucking hot in here._

Growling, I ripped off my sweats and threw them across the room. I didn't wear any boxers because I phased often enough that it would constantly be a hassle to take them off and put them back on. So there I sat, naked, fully erect, and embarrassed.

_What would Nessie say if she saw me like this?_

_Oh I know what she would do. She would walk towards me slowly swaying her hips in a rhythm only I understood. The rhythm of our hearts beating together. She would cock her head to __the__ side like a curious puppy and lick her lips slowly. "Jacob?" she would ask, "Why are you here naked without me?"_

I reached my hand down and began to slowly pet the "Wolf" as Ness called it. It felt alright so I closed my eyes and continued to play with myself as I imagined Ness in my room with me.

_She reached down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up, revealing an inch of creamy white skin at a time. When it was completely off she threw it over her shoulder. I reached toward her and she shook her head. "No I'm afraid you are going to be in trouble for that. Please, sit down and do not touch me or yourself. Just watch."_

_She began to unbutton her skirt, flicking her fingers over the tiny metal disk. __She __slowly brought the zipper down, humming all the while. Dropping her skirt to her feet she stepped out of it and pushed it behind her to join her shirt. I groaned when I saw her in her underwear. Lacy pink boy shorts and push up bra, she was everything I had imagined._

I began to slowly pump my member as my fantasy played before my closed eyes. I wish it was Renesmee doing this instead of me, but it will have to do. I circled my head with my hand and went back to Ness.

_Bringing her hands to her body she caressed her skin, "You like what you see?" I nodded. "Do you want to see more?" I nodded again as she brought her hands up to her bra. Tracing her fingers over the outlines of the flimsy article of clothing she began to unclip it. It was the kind that opened from the front so she held it together for a moment before she turned around and opened it. She slipped the straps off and dragged them down her arms. The bra completely off, she held it an arms length away and dropped it. Looking over her shoulder at me she tsked when she saw how hard I was. "Now Jake__, what__ were you planning to do all alone by yourself when I wasn't here? I am disappointed that you prefer your hand over mine." I shook my head, unable to speak. Chuckling she turned her head back and brought her hands to the __sides __of her ribs. Ever so slowly, she slid her hands down her ribs until she reached her underwear._

I pumped faster, biting my lip as I did. I would have called out but Billy was asleep in the other room. I was so close.

"_Ness" I growled. She looked at me innocently. "Yes?" "Do it." She shrugged, "Alright." She pushed her underwear slowly down her legs, bending over as she did it. I moaned. The sight of her naked ass was enough to make me break the rules and jump off the bed. In one stride I was behind her and bringing her body against mine. The feel of her backside against me made my dick twitch against her. I leaned forward and sucked on the back of her neck. "Renesmee, you are such a fucking tease." "I know," she giggled, "But it's really hard to deny you just as hard as it is for you to deny me. Now if you don't shut up and fuck me I am going to be VERY mad at you." Grinning against her skin, I grabbed her to turn her around and bring my lips to hers,_

With a shudder I exploded into my hand. I clenched my toes as I rode out my self-brought orgasm. Sweating and panting, I grabbed a nearby sock and wiped my hand on it. I laid back down and tried to catch my breath.

_4 days. Just 4 more days. Fuck._

******************************************************************************************

_**Day 5**_

I lay in my bed trying to sleep. I had a room in the Cullen house since I was there so often. I only slept at my dad's once or twice a week now, not wanting to be away form Renesmee for too long.

This week was going by so slowly and it was torture. I tossed and turned for over an hour before I got up to open the window. I slept in only sweats and I was still burning up. Being a werewolf with extra-heated skin didn't help either. Maybe a little night air would cool me down. I walked back towards the bed and let the cool breeze waft over to me.

I closed my eyes and tired to lull myself into sleep. It wasn't working but I refused to open my eyes. I heard my door open and feet pad over to the side of my bed. I tensed. "Jacob? Are you awake?" I flipped over and saw Nessie standing by my bed.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm awake. What's wrong, are you hurt? Do I need to call Carlisle?" I sat up, concern edging my voice.

_I don__'t know how she would be hurt, she is as strong as a werewolf and vampire combined and __has__ skin stronger than steel, but I was ready to call in Doc right now if she even had a stubbed toe._

"No. I'm not hurt. I just can't sleep. I was wondering if I could lie down with you?"

I nodded and made room for her.

_It's a good thing she's so tiny, because she wouldn't fit in this bed with me if she wasn't. It's like we were made for each other._

Sliding into the bed she huddled to my side. I pressed her figure to mine and began to slowly hum. The rumbling of my chest always relaxed her, and she soon drifted off into sleep. Hearing her soft breathing my eyes began to droop. My thoughts began to slow as I drifted towards slumber.

_God, how…I…love….her…_

_Can't…wait till…she's…all...mine…_

_Love…her…_

_3...days…fuck…_

******************************************************************************************

_**Day 6**_

I walked into the living room, my arms filled with snacks. Popcorn, soda, candy, nachos, more popcorn…most of it was for me.

"What are we watching?" I asked through a mouthful of licorice.

"Night of the Wolf." She replied while she bent over to put the DVD in. I smacked her behind as I walked pass her to place the food on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Why are we watching that crap? None of it is true. It just irritates me to watch it." I complained.

"It's payback for making me watch Dracula two weeks ago."

I grinned. That was a funny experience. She just sat there calling every five minutes loudly "That doesn't happen! Are they fucking retarded?" Finally about half way through she just gave up watching and stormed up to her room. I followed her laughing and then proceeded to participate in an awesome make out session for the following hour.

"Ok, fine. But only if you promise the same kind of ending as last week." I sat down and grabbed the popcorn.

"Maybe." She gracefully sat down next to me.

_I swear those dance lessons of hers are a God send._

Grabbing her diet soda she sipped it through a straw. I pressed play and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I flinched at every gory scene that flashed across the screen. None of it was even close to being correct and I wanted to find the person who directed the movie and punch them in the face.

After the twelfth time I snorted at a stupid part, Ness glared at me. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I leaned in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss I twisted her to face me and announced in a dramatic voice, "Renesmee. You have to save yourself from me. Here," I handed her a pen that was lying on the table next to a deserted sudoku book, "thrust this into my heart. It's the only way. You know what I am. Kill me and save your life." I ripped my shirt off and threw it across the room. Thrusting my chest at her I looked away, covering my eyes. "Do it. Now."

Laughing she clicked the pen and whispered, "Ready?" I nodded unable to speak or I would crack. She drew a deep breath and brought the pen towards my chest. I felt the tip against my heart. But instead of stabbing me she just drew a smiley face. I looked down at it and frowned.

"But this is the only way. Surely you must know that." I stared at her, my eyes wide with fake fear.

She giggled again and put then pen down. "Hello Jake. It wasn't even silver. I guess I want the wolf to take over."

"Oh do you?" I pulled her towards me until she was straddling my lap.

"Fine by me." I began to kiss her, holding onto her hips so she couldn't get away. Not that she wanted too.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

When the credits started rolling, Nessie pushed me away and began fixing her mussed up clothing. I sighed and began to pick up the empty bowls and cups.

"You know that's really not fair." I commented as she adjusted her low rise top. She looked up, an innocent look on her face.

"What's not fair?" She asked. I just stuck my tongue out at her and threw some unpopped popcorn kernels from the bottom of the bowl at her. Laughing, she shook them out of her hair and walked into the kitchen carrying the dirty bowls and cups. I continued to clean up the rubbish and straighten the room, grinning the whole time.

_Tomorrow's the day. It's going to be great. I can't wait. Fuck._

******************************************************************************************

_A/N: Lemons next chapter! It will be the party so obviously it has to have some fresh lemonade to accompany it. PLEASE RxR! _

_P.S Thanks to Emily for being you. Yes I did mean ministrations but it was a typo, lol._


	4. Chapter 3

_**APRIL FOOL'S!**_

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA man I am such a _bitch sometimes._

_No this is not an update on 7 Days. I know it's been like 12 years since I've updated but I am working on it. I am trying to word my lemon in a teenager "I'm doing this for my first time but I still need it to be mind blowing and fucking AMAZING!" kinda way. It's hella hard._

_I just thought it would amuse me some to post this and make you all hate me. Sorry but I loved it. PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW ANGRY YOU ARE AT ME._

_Also if there's something you would like to see in this last chapter please put it into your review and I might add it in._


End file.
